Document data and other electronic data can be referred to by a computer which is provided with a certain application that is in conformity with the format of this data, or by other information processing apparatuses. Such information processing apparatuses may store this application in advance in some cases, or may require installing of this application in order to perform browsing in accordance with this data in other cases. Therefore, when an information processing apparatus outputs document data or the like, in some cases, it may not be possible for this document data to be browsed, depending on the performance of the information processing apparatus to which the data is outputted.
Therefore, to solve these problems, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 4-119457 (Patent Document 1), for example, discloses a document processing apparatus which is connected to a display apparatus and a printing apparatus and can generate a document by organizing color text, color graphics and color pictures. This document processing apparatus includes an indication means for indicating in what way color text, color graphics and color pictures are organized or composed in an independent state from the display apparatus or the printing apparatus, a processing means for organizing and composing a document, including text, graphics and images, on the basis of the content indicated by the indication means, and an output means for outputting a color document which includes composed graphics, text and pictures in accordance with the performance of the display apparatus or the printing apparatus.
In the document processing apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1, when the indication means indicates a mode for organization and composition, the processing means organizes and composes a document on the basis of this indication. The outputting means outputs this document in accordance with the performance of the apparatus to which the document is outputted. As a result, a document processing apparatus for editing color text, color pictures or color images and outputting the resulting data in accordance with the apparatus to which the data is outputted is provided.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-344526 (Patent Document 2) discloses a control method for delivering information that has been transmitted through electronic mail to a communication terminal to which the information is transmitted, irrespectively of the amount of data in the electronic mail or the processing performance of the communication terminal to which the information is transmitted. This method is a control method for a mail delivery system for delivering received electronic mail to a communication terminal which corresponds to the mail address of this mail. This method includes the step of preparing electronic mail which includes a portion of the above-described received electronic mail and acquisition information for acquiring the remaining portion, the electronic mail having the same address as the received electronic mail, on the basis of the conditions information which is described in the mail delivery system as the conditions for delivery of electronic mail to the above-described communication terminal, and the step of delivering the electronic mail that has been generated in the above-described step to the above-described communication terminal.
In accordance with the control method that is disclosed in the Patent Document 2, electronic mail that includes a portion of the electronic mail that is received by the mail delivery system and acquisition information for acquiring the remaining portion is generated on the basis of the conditions information. This electronic mail is delivered to the communication terminal to which the mail is addressed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 4-119457    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-344526